


A very good reason

by klpkt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Surgery, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klpkt/pseuds/klpkt
Summary: I had a lot of Feelings after my own boob surgery, and wanted to write it out into fic, but it's only now a month later (to the day, it's my boobiversary!) that my brain is working well enough to actually do it. Everything in this fic is taken Directly from my own experience of waking up after
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A very good reason

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Feelings after my own boob surgery, and wanted to write it out into fic, but it's only now a month later (to the day, it's my boobiversary!) that my brain is working well enough to actually do it. Everything in this fic is taken Directly from my own experience of waking up after

Perfuma wakes up in darkness. She can feel herself being moved, hear people talking around her, but she sees nothing. Weird. After a short while her bed stops moving, and the talking people leave. But she still only sees darkness.

Why is it so dark?

Eventually she realizes her eyes are closed. It takes a surprising amount of effort to open them, and when she does she sees the hospital room, a curtain almost closed around her bed and many people moving about in the space she sees through the curtain. Her hand itches, and she brings up the other hand to scratch it, but finds them both obstructed by a tube going into them. Right, surgery.

She can see a clock on the wall outside in the room; she remembers going into surgery at half past eight and apparently it went faster than she expected, it’s still only ten. It does feel weird to have a whole ninety minutes missing like that, but she guesses it’s not that different from regular sleep. Except for the no dreams part, she doesn’t remember anything except darkness between the doctors starting the anaesthetic and waking up.

A nurse, noticing she’s awake, comes over. She asks her to rate her pain on a scale of one to ten, and is apparently satisfied with Perfuma’s answer. Before the nurse leaves, Perfuma asks if Adora can come see her now, and the nurse nods, telling her she’ll call her in.

Once she’s alone again, she tries to pay more attention to her body, see what’s changed. The pain is the strongest feeling, makes sense since she has been cut into less than two hours ago, but when she focuses on ignoring it, she can also undeniably feel an unfamiliar weight on her chest. A good unfamiliar, though, going to take a while to get used to but definitely a change she likes.

It feels like ages before Adora shows up, though the clock disagrees, saying it’s only been five minutes. They talk, though Perfuma finds herself having a hard time remembering any specifics of what they say. There isn’t much to the conversation anyway, only low-effort discussion. Adora asks how she’s feeling, Perfuma says it hurts a bit, but is generally okay. Nurses come by every once in a while, giving her water to drink when she asks for it, and taking out the tubes in her hands when she seems fine enough to not need the painkillers anymore.

It can’t possibly have been more than ten minutes since she and Adora started talking, but when she looks up to the clock again it says eleven o’clock. She comments on this to Adora, and she laughs, confirming that the clock has the right time. Time. Is apparently more difficult to keep track of at the moment.

The next time a nurse comes by, Perfuma asks if she can leave. The nurse tells her to try walking around a bit, to see if she can. It takes some effort to turn herself around so she can leave the bed, but she does manage it, and while she doesn’t walk far it is nice to be on her feet after being stuck in bed. She quickly gets tired, though, and goes back to lay down and relax. Apparently not quite ready to leave yet.

She gets some food, finally getting to eat after having to skip breakfast due to pre-surgery fasting. It’s still somewhat difficult to lift her hands to her mouth to eat, but easier than when she woke up. When she’s finished, the clock shows it’s almost noon. Which still feels like much later than she would have assumed, but at least time passing means she’s had more time to get better.

The nurse tells her to go to the bathroom before leaving, to see if she can and as the final test of if she’s recovered enough. Adora goes with her, ready to help if walking turns out to be too much, but she makes it there and back just fine. Satisfied, the nurse gives them some information on what they need to know in the following days; Perfuma is glad Adora is there to absorb the information, because for her it’s left her head the moment it’s said.

And then they’re done, packing up their stuff and walking out of the hospital. Walking hurts a bit, but little enough that it’s easy to bear. After all, the slight pain is for a _very_ good reason.


End file.
